The Great Cookie Thief!
by Xoxbesodulcexo
Summary: Roxas steals Larxenes cookies and she wants them back! He also takes Axel's blanket by mistake! first fan fiction and totally random. Attempted Humor
1. The Chase Begins!

OOC: This is my very first Fan Fiction and it was in one of those…"I gotta write" stages…It just popped into my head and I started writing. Attempted humor – probably didn't get it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT ROXAS! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!"

"NO!"

Axel opened his door and looked up and down the hallway. He blinked a few times before he scratched he back of his head, making his spikey red hair more messy. Suddenly he saw a litlle blonde boy run by clutching something to his chest. He skidded to a stop.

"Axel! Hide me!" Roxas yelled before bowling Axel over to get into his room, the boy quickly went to he bed and hid under the covers. Axel looked into his room in disbelief. He had one hand on the open door propping it open. He looked at the lump under the covers

"ROXAS!" A girl screamed. "GIVE ME BACK THE GOD DAMN COOKIES AND YOU DON'T GET SHOCKED!" Axel's emerald eyes widened. Larxene was coming down the hallway fast. She skidded to a stop in front of Axel's door. He raised an eyebrow at her and closed the door.

"I think you better listen to her. Buggy likes her cookies."

Blue eyes peeked out from under the covers "Not a chance." A portal opened around the eyes under the covers, the blue eyes were gone and so was the blanket.  
"Roxas!" This time Axel screamed. "Thats my blanket!" Larxene kicked opened the door.

"Stupid Bug! That was my door!" Axel said pointing a finger at her. He walked up to her and she hit his finger down.

"You'll get over it." Axel let out his breath he was going to use to yell at her. "Where is he? He has my cookies!"

"And my blanket." Axel said with his arms crossed. "You and that blanket." Larxene said in a low voice before leaving in a portal.

So there he was, Axel, alone, With no blanket... he thought. Stupid Roxas! Axel walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He got a bag of chips and Demyx walked into the room, with his headphones blaring and playing his air-sitar.

"GAH!" Demyx yelled at the sight of Axel in the kictchen. Axel jumped and almost dropped his chips. "Why are you people yelling at me! You, Buggy, Roxas...Geeze!"

Axel left the kitchen in a huff with his beloved chips at his chest. Demyx watched him walk out of the room. He shrugged as he returned to his air-sitar, making a strange face as one could hear a high note in the song.

Roxas appeared in another room in Castle Oblivion. He peeked out of the room into the hallways around it. His eyes were shifty, in a way, yet they were taking in everything. A portal appeared in front of him.

"COOKIES!" It yelled at him, and two hands tried to grab the cookies from, as Roxas called it his "Kung Fu Grip of DOOOOM". He jumped and scampered away. "NO COOKIES FOR LARXY!" He screamed. Larxene came running after him and grabbed him by his hood. Marluxia came out of his room to see poor Roxas be nearly strangled by Larxene. Zexinon was too busy staring a a computer screen to hear Marluxia scream at them...Larxene let go of Roxas and backed away. Sure he controlled flowers, but damn those flowers were powerful. Roxas backed away as well, Larxene's Cookies well guarded.

Meanwhile Axel was in his room with his blanket and chips, perfecly happy, yes? No! Demyx was once again playing his music too loud, and Axel could feel the bass beat in his toenails.

Axel hit the wall to give Demyx a fair warning. But did he listen? Nope! Axel marched down to the room next to his. He hit the door, nothing, he hit it again, nothing again. He kicked it, and at the same time Demyx opened the door, barely missing Axels kick. Demyx looked at where Axel's foot would have been and back at Axel, to the imaginary foot, Axel, foot, Axel.

"Stop gawking at nothing!" Axel said, throwing chips at Demyx. They bounced off of his forehead, he caught it, took a bite out of it and smiled at Axel. "If you really want my foot there I'll put it there! God, I need to burn something." He sulked off, hugging the chips to his chest. "Oh and turn your music down." He said through a mouhful of crumbs while walking off. Demyx shrugged and mimicked him with an eye roll and wrist flicks. " 'Turn your music down! I'm the Lord of Fire...mehh.' " He stuck his tongue out at Axel's back. He closed the door with his foot and started dancing again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly have no idea where this is going!

Axel: Whats with the chips…

Me: No idea! Like I said before, I just wrote it!


	2. The Chase is Almost Over!

Oh geeze! I just realized - as I was reading through my story I never said how Axel got his blanket back….oo I'm smart aren't I? I think I added it in >after> I saved the changes to the original story… Yeah but Roxas threw it at him after Axel left the kitchen in a short version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikari (Simple and Clean) by Utada Hikaru. I wish I did… pouts

Saix was in his room listening to Hikari by Utada Hikaru, he was standing in the same place, but moving his forearms around in little circles while his elbows remained touching his sides. He was looking up at his ceiling with a strange smile on his face. Only a few strands of his blue hair were mussed.

"NO COOKIES FOR LARXY!" was heard as the song faded out. He stopped moving his arms and opened the door. He saw Number XIII being chased by Number XI. Saix raised an eyebrow. "Erm, okay." He shrugged and grooved back into his room.

Larxene was tired of hearing the same yell from Roxas. She really wanted her cookies! She had made them herself and had put them in a spot she >thought> was safe. Obviously she was wrong. She started to slow down,--God, how can he have so much stamina?-- She stopped and put her hands on her robed knees. She watched him run around the corner, his footfalls the only thing that reminded her of him…."Cookies…" She said as she longingly reached after the long gone Roxas – the cookie thief.

Soon enough, Roxas no longer heard Larxene chasing after him. He still had plenty of energy to burn! So why did she stop following him. He walked backwards, as if she were invisible and following him. "Larxy…." He said in a sing-song voice. He ran into something and he dropped the cookies. He patted what was behind him and it seemed to be squishy, whatever it was batted his hand away! He turned around, gulping. He let out a relaxed sigh when he saw it was only Axel, still with his chips.

"Sfill gifing uggy a hard fime?" He said though a mouthful of chips. Roxas looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Axel swallowed his current mouthful of chips. "Still givin' Buggy a hard time?" Roxas nodded and picked up the cookies. He held the container out in front of him.

"Oooh…" Axel said taunting him. "Buggy's gonna HATE you!" Inside the container were all the cookies, or what was left of them. A portal appeared off to the side of them. Guess who it was? Larxene. She gaped at the cookies. Roxas handed them to her with a grin on his face.

"Here are your cookies!" He said with a chuckle. Larxene cradled the cookies carefully as if they were badly hurt children. She glared at Roxas, raised the container, Roxas raised his hands to protect his head and raised his leg closest to Larxene. Larxene Brought the container down right onto Roxas's forearms, where his head had been a few seconds before. Axel sprayed chips all over both of them as he laughed at Roxas. Roxas collapsed to the ground. Larxene looked at Axel and brushed the chips off of her robe and plucked them out of her hair, not an easy task.

"Ow, ow-ow-ow-ow-ooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!" He said stamping his feet and glaring at Larxene from under his arms. Roxas had chips all over him. Axel was still laughing. But now at Roxas's temper tantrum.

"See what happens when you mess with the best?" Larxene said as she walked out of the hallway. Roxas thought about what she was saying through the pounding in his head. POUND --The-- POUND --best?-- POUND Axel walked off still laughing slightly at nothing in particular now. Roxas ran after him and took his chips. "HA!" Roxas said as he ran away. Axel's eye twitched. He was no longer laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said: No idea where its going…still…

Roxas: Hide me Nania! hides behind me

Me: Wha- sees Axel running after Roxas

Axel: YOU MADE HIM STEAL MY CHIPS!

Roxas: Haha! eats a chip

Me: While I'm trying to keep myself and Roxas safe, Review please!


	3. Is it Really Over?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Demyx Roxas, Zexinon, or Duct tape. I do wish I owned Kingdom hearts… insert e-vile laugh here

Axel, Demyx, Zexinon and Roxas: O.O What would you do to us!

Me: Heh…heh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel's eye twitched after he watched Roxas run away with his chips. He needed something fire proof…NOW! He aided the help of another Organization member. He scratched his chin as to think who it should be. Not Larxene, she was a bug and an annoying one at that. Demyx? Maybe, but his music was too loud. Not the Superior, he had no time for silly little squabbles between the members. Hm…

Roxas was running down the hallways, not remembering which turns he was taking, but he was causing the chips to fall out of the bag from his running and not paying attention to the open bag. He was laughing like a lunatic as he ran down the hallways, and he ran into Zexinon, causing the bag of chips to go flying along with the two cloaked figures.

"UGH!" Zexinon said as he got up, looking around at all of his papers all over the floor, they had chips all over them. "Axel's gonna kiiill you!" with an emphasis on kill, hoping it would come true. He started to pick up his papers and soon he had his small pile almost complete. Zexinon looked at Roxas, who was still lying on the ground moaning lightly, trying to move but all he could do was groan. Zexinon approached him, cautiously. Roxas shot up causing Zexinon's papers to go flying all over again. Roxas grabbed the bag of chips, or what was left of them and bolted down the hallway once again.

Meanwhile Axel was at the door of a fellow cloaked member. "Will you help me get Roxas?" he asked. The cloaked member nodded. "Thanks! Axel said as he grabbed the gloved hand and started to pull. The gloved hand pulled away and slipped out o Axels grip. "No need to Pull Axel!" Said a Melodious Nocturne, he smiled and Axel rolled his eyes. Why do I even bother, Axel asked himself before slamming his own hand into his face and letting it slide down.

Roxas skidded to many stops before crossing the numerous hallways in castle oblivion. He was finally where he wanted to be, in the kitchen. He put the chips back and opened a portal into his own room. Where he proceeded to lay down and fall asleep.

Axel found his chip thief, exactly how he wanted him. Vulnerable. Demyx squealed, and axel cupped a hand over his mouth and glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Axel he's asleep, maybe…we…wait this is your revenge." Axel released Demyx and approached number XIII and began his torment.

When Roxas woke up he was Duct taped to his bed and everything appeared to be either covered in Water or ashes. He rolled his eyes and opened a portal into Axels room. Much like the blankest incident, the bed, with the duct tape came with him. He wasn't expecting that. Axel looked up from what he was doing and grinned. "Issues there ya little thief?" He said with a little vengeance.

Roxas protested "I swear, Zexinon broke all your chips, I put them back into the cabinet!" He said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the tape contraption. Roxas struggled to look at Axel, Axel simply returned to what he was doing.

Demyx kicked open Axels door. "Axel! Roxas…" he started to say before he noticed Roxas in the room and stopped. "Oh…there he is." Demyx grinned widely. Roxas gulped. "Dance Water, Dance!" Was all Roxas heard before he was drenched in water.

"Don't steal my chips. Got it memorized? Axel smirked over Roxas' drenched figure. Roxas nodded, Axel and Demyx took off the duct tape and Roxas got up with a frown as the cloak stuck to his body. He held up his arms to let the water drip off of them. He sighed and walked out of Axel's room with his head hung down.

"I wont take your chips anymore, I promise." He sighed and walked off down the hallway.

Demyx looked to Axel, "A little harsh Ax?" Axel shook his head. "Nah, he'll learn." Roxas meanwhile had dried himself off and was sneaking down into the kitchen with a smirk of mischief on his face. i> Hehe /i> He ribbed his hands together, plotting his next heist.

Yep, not a very satisfying ending, and this chapter wasn't…funny…at least not to me. Sorry guys! meh... -.-;;


End file.
